¿Correspondidos o No? 15
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: La pregunta de Jin presionaba mas a Alisa que debia tomar una decision, pero Zafina llega para rescatarla del peligro que puso su vida en riesgo. Luego, la tarotista invoca un hechizo curativo que reviviria a Lars milagrosamente.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Quince: El Hechizo Milagroso de Curacion**

El dia se esta volviendo mas y mas oscuro a medida de que Jin Kazama, ese hombre de dos caras, me secuestrara. El me presiono diciendome que ya no habia nadie para que me ayude a salir de esta peligrosa guarida y para poner mas dificil el asunto, el me hizo una pregunta que pondria a prueba mi amor y mi lealtad hacia Lars. Me di cuenta que habia mucho que decidir y que mi respuesta podria cambiar las cosas o tambien podria dejarlo todo a la normalidad. La pregunta era si regresaria con el con tal de que alguien me rescate; despues de la interrogante, yo le pedi tiempo para pensar y justo cuando estaba a punto de lastimarme de nuevo, alguien aparecio para ayudarme a salvarme la vida y a rescatarme del peligro que se acrecentaba cada vez mas.

"Jin Kazama, sabia que te encontraria haciendo daño a Alisa... Dejala libre para que vaya por Lars Alexandersson que puede morir, mientras que yo me encargare de ti". Decia Zafina que tambien se entero de las noticias, tanto de mi secuestro como el que Devil Jin hiriera a Lars llevandolo al hospital de emergencia.

"¡Zafina!" Gritamos los dos. Jin estaba sorprendido por su llegada y yo, en cambio, estoy feliz porque ella podria tener la solucion a todos mis problemas.

"Asi es, soy yo. Despues de seis años, nos vemos las caras y, por mi parte, tengo cuentas que saldar contigo. Regresaste del otro mundo porque quieres cobrarte la revancha por la pelea que tuviste contra Lars Alexandersson; hasta tuviste la penosa desfachatez de usar a esta joven androide como tu titere para ponerlo en su contra obligandola a pelear con el, aun sabiendo que no deberia ser asi. Sin embargo, lo hiciste sin tener contemplacion de ninguno de los dos. Es imperdonable". Dice Zafina, fastidiada con el por los hechos del pasado.

"¿Imperdonable? Hasta donde yo se, tu sabes de lo que paso con mi mas reciente batalla contra Azazel, pero no supiste de lo que estoy haciendo con Alisa y Lars... hasta ahora". Decia Jin con el mas absoluto descaro y haciendo caso omiso a lo que Zafina asevero cuando estuvo presente en el Sexto Torneo del Puño de Hierro.

"No trates de desviar lo que estamos conversando. Hiciste de las vidas de los dos, un verdadero infierno y ahora que han vuelto, no sabes lo mucho que estan sufriendo por segunda vez y por tu culpa. Yo supuse, por medio de mis visiones, que algo saldria mal y que la oscuridad vendria de nuevo, no me equivoque al enterarme que eras tu y se los adverti a Alisa y Lars para que esten prevenidos a la hora del ataque. En su primera batalla, ellos lo hicieron bien a pesar de su derrota, se defendieron como verdaderos guerreros de tus ataques y ahora que tienes el Gen Maligno a tu alrededor, eres alguien indestructible, fuera de control y que ninguna persona puede vencerte. Ningun otro, excepto mis nuevos protegidos que... poco a poco van adquiriendo mas confianza en si mismos. ¿No te das cuenta de eso?". Decia Zafina que nos defendia a capa y espada.

"Me da igual, astrologa malnacida. Yo quiero que este mundo y la tierra entera caiga en penumbras y Alisa, manipulada por mi poder mental, me ayudara nuevamente con mis propositos que estoy planeando. Y las primeras personas que caeran derrotados ante mi furia seran tu y Lars. ¿Tu que dices, robotito? ¿Te uniras a mi con la condicion de que alguien te salve?". Pregunto Jin, pero ahora tenia un tono mas antagonico y acercandose hacia mi, queriendo escuchar una respuesta mia inmediata.

"Ya lo pense mucho y ya tome una decision, pero ten la certeza de que tarde o temprano, me desataras y me dejaras libre. Bueno, ya no te hare esperar mas: he decidido que no... no me unire a ti porque mi amor por Lars y la conviccion de proteger la tierra es mucho mas grande que tus intrigas y tus malos habitos. Es el destino que Zafina nos ha predecido y estoy segura de que lo cumpliremos". Decia, con voz mas fuerte y estando mas segura de mi misma, pero aun Jin estaba demasiado molesto por mi decision.

"Escogiste mal, Alisa. Esa no es la decision que esperaba, yo pense que eras inteligente, pero creo que me equivoque y por eso, mereces la muerte... ¡Recibela!". Decia Jin que tenia listo el "Golpe de Halcon" en contra de mi, pero, de pronto, Zafina se pone detras de mi y usa el "Escudo de Arco Iris" para protegerme del grave daño que recibiria. Luego, me libero y estaba lista para escapar de Jin.

"¿Que? Yo pense que esto te enviaria al otro mundo. Maldicion, supuse que Zafina usaria un escudo que es inmune contra mis ataques. ¡Es imposible!". Dice Jin, frustado por su ataque.

"Gracias por defenderme, Zafina, sabia que aparecerias en este dificil momento y que no me defraudarias". Dije agradeciendo la preocupacion que tuvo hacia mi antes de que muriera por culpa de Jin.

"Muy bien, Alisa, ya hice mi parte. Ahora, tenemos que escapar de Jin Kazama antes de que se transforme en su alter ego y sea demasiado tarde. Polvo nebuloso, esparcete". Dice Zafina que, usando su poder de niebla, logra escapar conmigo e impedir que Jin nos alcance. A la astrologa se le ocurrio una idea para que el villano no nos pueda encontrar.

"¡Dios! Se me escaparon, debi usar mi Gen Maligno para encontrarlas mas rapido y secuestrarlas de nuevo. Fui un completo idiota por dejarlas escapar, pero la proxima vez las pagaran". Dice Jin, con toda la furia que sintio dentro de su corazon cuando fue traicionado por mi y por haberme dejado libre, claro, con la ayuda de Zafina, tambien.

"Bien, hemos llegado a mi casa. Aqui te refugiaras temporalmente hasta que Lars se recupere, pero lo malo es que no se cuanto tiempo estara internado en el hospital por la culpa de Devil Jin. Por el momento, descansaras en un cuarto de huespedes que te dare porque te veo muy cansada". Dice Zafina, muy servicial de su parte. Yo seguia angustiada porque no tengo quien me proteja y es decepcionante para mi.

Mientras tanto, Lili llego al hotel donde Melinda la esperaba a las afueras del mismo y explico la razon por la cual porque ambos pasan por un momento critico.

"Ellos me decian que tenian una batalla pendiente que debian resolver, pero al ver las noticias en la television, supuse que algo malo les pasaria ambos y no me equivoque". Decia Melinda.

"Si y Alisa ni siquiera me lo dicho, ni tampoco asistio a la escuela por primera y todo, por cumplir con una importantisima mision al lado de Lars. Imaginaba que esta pelea terminaria con tristes consecuencias, pero tengo la seguridad de que el se recuperara lo mas pronto posible y que ambos terminen con el enemigo de una vez". Decia Lili, augurando muy buenos deseos para mi y Lars para nuestra proxima pelea que definiria el destino de la tierra. Luego, ellas se trasladaron al hospital sin perder tiempo y al llegar, preguntaban donde estaba la habitacion.

"Hola, buenas tardes. Queremos saber, ¿donde se encuentra la habitacion del señor Lars Alexandersson?". Pregunto una desesperada Melinda a la recepcionista. Sin embargo, el doctor aparece preguntando lo siguiente:

"¿Preguntan por el señor Lars Alexandersson? Pues, les dire que se sometio a una operacion en su pecho y, por suerte, esta fuera de peligro. Ahora, esta en su habitacion descansando luego de la anestesia que, antes de la intervencion, le metimos. Si quieren, las acompaño a donde esta. Esta en la habitacion 284". Dice el doctor que acompaño a las chicas al cuarto donde Lars reposa.

Por otro lado, Zafina ensaya una serie de hechizos y ponerlos en practica. De repente, pronuncio una frase extraña en latin de un hechizo curativo milagroso; esto dio paso a un hecho inedito: La herida que Lars tiene en su pecho despues de la operacion, se cicatrizo a pesar de que no reaccionaba de su anestesia. Ella se sorprende y se pregunta a si misma de que algo raro podria suceder despues.

"¡Por Dios! Las velas se apagaron misteriosamente y mi cabeza me duele mucho, mis visiones me dicen que alguien puede despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Sera que Lars reacciono bien de la operacion? Dios quiera que sean buenas noticias que coincidan con mi prediccion. Se que el mundo dependera de el y de Alisa para que la oscuridad no sea invadida por el Gen Maligno que se apodera de Jin Kazama que quiere destruirnos como sea. ¡Dios mio, escucha mis oraciones y protegelos porque necesitan de ti! ¡Salvalos, Señor!". Decia Zafina con emotividad al pedir a Dios que salve nuestras vidas. Las lagrimas en los ojos mostraban que, desde que nos conocio, nos quiere mucho y quiere protegernos como sea de los peligros que se avecinaban, y ese gesto es para aplaudirlo de pie.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, el doctor hizo entrar a Lili y Melinda a la habitacion donde Lars dormia despues de la operacion que se sometio en el pecho. Sin embargo, los tres no se percataban que la herida se sano por completo y no se veian ya que las sabanas cubrian todo y lo abrigaban.

"Lars, amigo... Recuperate, porque Alisa necesita de ti y yo... tambien. El mundo esta con los dias contados y solo ustedes podran sacarlo de la oscuridad para siempre. Sabes que te quiero mucho y siempre seras mi 'enano'". Decia Melinda con lagrimas en los ojos. Lo que ella y Lili no saben es que el hechizo de curacion de Zafina pronto hara su efecto milagrosamente.


End file.
